Opowieść o lampie, która nierzadko kupy się nie trzyma
by Mr Pocky
Summary: Saalam, Wędrowcze! Przystań na chwilkę się i spójrz na cuda, które przygotowano dla Ciebie. Znana jest Ci opowieść o magicznej lampie? Masz ochotę jej wysłuchać? Co za okrutne insynuacje! Ależ oczywiście, że to w pełni moja własna historia! I do tego - specjalnie dla Ciebie, przysięgam to na zdrowie nieżyjącej ciotki - jest zupełnie za darmo!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Bo dawno baśni nie gwałciłam. Szanowny Walt się w grobie turla, ponieważ oparłam swego fika na koncepcji, która wyszła z jego studia (stąd i "parody"). Cała reszta to random, crack, jeszcze trochę bełkotliwego randomu i homo-fluff.

Nie mam pojęcia, czy taka odmiana słowa "dżin" jest w pełni poprawna. Ostrzegam przed OOC. Realia kulturowe? Przymknijmy na nie oko.

Enjoy your trauma.

* * *

_Opowieść zaczyna się od atramentowej nocy obsypanej okruchami gwiazd…_

_Ach, nie! Nie ta bajka! Moja opowieść zaczyna się od konopnego sznura i całego mnóstwa piasku._

* * *

Wspomniany konopny sznur wgryzał się w nadgarstki powodując niesłabnące pieczenie. Odrętwienie nie miało zamiaru przybyć, choć było obecnie towarem niezwykle pożądanym. Ręce związane (tak, wciąż tym samym sznurem) z tyłu, na plecach; nogi przywiązane do włochatego brzucha. Ściskanie kolanami obłego brzucha wielbłąda i miotanie się na jego grzbiecie nic nie dawało - zwierzę miało głęboko gdzieś te ostatnie, marne podrygi walki.

Wielbłąd wydał z siebie zadowolone parsknięcie. Upierdliwe coś okupujące jego grzbiet nareszcie przestało się rzucać. Może tylko zbierało siły, tak jak to robiło kilka razy wcześniej, by na nowo, ze zdwojoną siłą, rozpocząć atak… Nie, chyba jednak nie. Teraz tylko mamrotało wściekle do siebie.

Dromader łypnął w prawo. Powstrzymał chęć splunięcia w piasek, pomiędzy swoje kopyta. Łypnął w lewo. Zazdrościł swoim znajomkom. No dobra, byli bardziej obładowani, niż on, mieli jeźdźców pachnących trochę jak rybny targ, ale… ten tutaj, na jego garbie też nie pachniał zbyt wytwornie. I w dodatku szarpał się, jakby muchy bez ustanku kąsały go w zadek.

Zwierzę zabeczało cicho. I zaraz ten śmierdziel po prawej pociągnął brutalnie za sznur, który służył za prowizoryczną uzdę. Głupi brutal. Zwierzak miał ogromną ochotę opluć obu śmierdzieli, w finale wdeptać w piasek kretyna napastującego mu grzbiet, a potem pocwałować przez pustynię.

Tylko kto wtedy da mu marchewkę…?

* * *

Kurogane miał w życiu pecha. Kumulacja pecha miała miejsce właśnie teraz, na wielbłądzim grzebiecie. A wszystko zaczęło się od stałych zębów.

Nie, nie. Jeszcze raz. Od początku.

Kurogane słabo pamiętał swojego ojca. Odszedł zbyt wcześnie. Kurogane zapisał w pamięci głównie jego wielkie dłonie i kościste kolano, na którym ojciec go sadzał. Może właśnie przez śmierć ojca wszystko potoczyło się tak, a nie inaczej…

Nie było nikogo, kto przetrzepałby Kurogane skórę, gdy było to wymagane.

Matka pracowała ile sił, aby wyżywić ich oboje. Dawała synowi tyle miłości, ile tylko mogła. Ale przez większość czasu Kurogane wychowywał się sam, na ulicy, wśród innych dzieci.

Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby przyuczyć narwanego chłopaka do porządnego zawodu.

Zresztą, nie istniał zawód, który porywałby młodego Kurogane. Stolarka, garncarstwo, szycie butów…? Nudy, nudy, nudy. Miecznictwo. O, to mu się podobało! Ale który mistrz płatnerski przyjąłby go w naukę na piękne oczy? No właśnie.

Matka próbowała jakoś zaspokoić tę dziecinną fascynację. Kurogane dostał miecz. Krótki, toporny, zupełnie drewniany mieczyk.

I był to najpiękniejszy z nielicznych prezentów, jakie mama mu podarowała. To właśnie ten miecz osłodził nieprzyjemne, obce uczucie chwiejących się zębów, które wówczas mu towarzyszyło. Nowe zęby - mały zaczątek długiej drogi ku dorosłości.

Miecz był nie tyle zabawką, co wspaniałym narzędziem, którym chłopiec wywalczył sobie szacunek wśród innych ulicznych dzieci, które prędko nauczyły się, że nie należy wyśmiewać się z imienia rozczochranego dzieciaka, który całkiem nieźle radzi sobie z kawałkiem drewna. Miecz sprawdzał się jako lekarstwo na nocny chłód i głód, który - pomimo usilnych starań matki - stał się stałym towarzyszem Kurogane.

Ten pierwszy miecz był niezastąpiony. Kiedy już, nadwyrężony po licznych bitwach, nie nadawał się do użytku, Kurogane na własną rękę próbował sklecić kolejne jego wersje - większe i wytrzymalsze. Żaden z nich nie dorównywał temu pierwszemu. Nigdy zresztą nie wyrzucił tego kawałka drewna najeżonego drzazgami.

Droga mlecznych zębów była potworna. Pełna dyskomfortu podlanego krwią. Kurogane miewał chwile, kiedy sądził, że już nigdy, ale to nigdy nie pozbędzie się zupełnie tych słabych, małych zębów, które należało wyrwać siłą, bo nijak nie chciały po dobroci ruszyć się ze swoich miejsc pomiędzy dziąsłami.

Kurogane rósł, przeklinał swoje zęby, ciągle był głodny, zaczął kraść i wciąż toczył pojedynki na drewnianą broń z innymi dziećmi.

I w końcu, nareszcie mógł pochwalić się pełnym kompletem nowych, _lepszych_ zębów. Czuł się niemal jak dorosły mężczyzna, choć głowę wciąż wypełniały mu niezbyt dorosłe myśli.

Wkrótce potem umarła mama. Zmorzyła ją choroba. Mama chudła, bladła, aż w końcu poddała się zupełnie.

Ażeby nie dawać chłopcu zbyt wielkich nadziei na przyszłość, jedyna przyjaciółka matki, która miała zaopiekować się Kurogane, została uduszona w jakimś ciemnym, zaplutym zaułku szesnaście dni później. Agrabah, miasto cudów, psia jego mać.

Kurogane został sam. Zupełnie sam.

Wciąż rósł, już nie przeklinał zębów, bo bolało go coś zupełnie innego, za to wciąż bywał głodny i kradł coraz więcej i częściej.

Już nie miał sił, ani ochoty na drewniane walki.

Próbował łapać się jakichkolwiek tymczasowych prac. Kupcy coraz rzadziej przyjmowali go do pomocy - zbyt długie lepkie palce, zbyt głębokie kieszenie. Był wysoki i całkiem silny, więc sprawdzał się przy przenoszeniu ciężarów; czasem udawało mu się nawet załapać na proste prace naprawcze. Szkoda tylko, że pomagał sporadycznie i tylko schorowanym oraz starym - tym samym ludziom, którzy pamiętali go jeszcze jako małego chłopca. Kilkakrotnie przeszło mu przez głowę, aby sprzedać siebie samego. Wystawić się na aukcję niewolników. Za każdym razem przekonywał sam siebie, że to zły, zły pomysł. Pomysł wracał w tych nierzadkich chwilach głodu i zwątpienia i za każdym tym razem był kategorycznie odrzucany.

Kurogane pracował za żarcie, kradł żarcie, albo przehandlowywał monety, które zwinął na żarcie. I jakoś leciało. Mały krąg prostych potrzeb.

A jednak jedno się nie zmieniło: wciąż fascynowała go broń biała.

Doszedł do nieskromnego wniosku, iż sprawdziłby się doskonale jako członek straży sułtańskiej. Gdyby dano mu taką szansę, no.

Szkoda tylko, że od pewnego (i wcale nie krótkiego) czasu pałacowi strażnicy reagowali alergicznie na Kurogane, a Kurogane na pałacowych strażników. Ach, ileż to cennych kalorii spalił w ucieczce przed bandą chłopa uzbrojonych w bułaty…

Nocą, kiedy głód nie pozwalał mu zasnąć, Kurogane widział w marzeniach siebie na stanowisku kapitana straży. Czasem podnosił głowę znad posłania i gapił się w widok widziany z wyłomu, który służył mu za okno. Ze zniszczonego, ciasnego poddasza, które służyło mu za dom można było podziwiać wielkie, kopulaste i bardzo złote dachy pałacu władcy. A widok ten zawsze napawał młodego mężczyznę mieszanką zazdrości, żalu i pogardy. Ot, uroki młodzieńczego zwichrowania.

I tak mijały dni. Kurogane nie miał zamiaru przestać rosnąć i chwytał się mniej lub bardziej legalnych prac, które zapewniały mu tymczasowe zapchanie żołądka.

Aż pewnego dusznego, pachnącego mułami popołudnia Kurogane dał się złapać. Nie to, że specjalnie… Po prostu jakoś tak, przez nieuwagę wpadł do zaułka w towarzystwie dwóch dżentelmenów o wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnej aparycji. Musieli obserwować go od jakiegoś czasu, ponieważ znali jego codzienne nawyki - inaczej nie pozwoliłby się im dorwać. Tak to sobie przynajmniej Kurogane tłumaczył. Dżentelmeni przy pomocy brzydko wyszczerbionych noży wyjaśnili mu z jaką sprawą przychodzą. Mówił głównie ten z wielkim nosem (natychmiast został ochrzczony w głowie Kurogane jako Kinol), zaś ten drugi o obliczu inteligencją nieskażonym (Szczerbiuch, etymologii wyjaśniać nie trzeba) w sposób dosadny wywijał nożem przed nosem nieco zdezorientowanego i poirytowanego młodego mężczyzny. Sprawa śmierdziała na kilometr. Wielki szef o bliżej nieokreślonej tożsamości wynajmował dwóch przytępych oprychów i dawał im wolną rękę w wyborze gościa, który miał za zadanie odwalić całą brudną robotę. Potrzebowali kogoś młodego, głupiego i na tyle zdesperowanego, że na wzmiankę o wynagrodzeniu gotów będzie walczyć z demonem na gołe pięści. Kurogane próbował się wykręcać: że jest chory, za słaby mentalnie, a w ogóle to skończył z kradzieżą. Z marnym skutkiem. Chyba po raz pierwszy w jego krótkim życiu bycie nikim, pozycja ulicznego śmiecia miała zapewnić mu robotę. Mocno podejrzaną, ale jednak robotę. Sam główny punkt roboty też był bardzo tajemniczy: przynieść niewiadomo co z jakiegoś skarbca niewiadomo gdzie.

I w końcu oprychom znudziły się obietnicy o złocie i motywacja ostrym narzędziem. Kurogane został wywleczony na obrzeże miasta, skrępowany i usadzony na wielbłądzie. Panowie towarzyszący zajęli miejsca na kolejnych dwóch, bardziej obładowanych dromaderach.

Przeprawiali się przez pustynię dwa dni. Z krótką przerwą na sen (jedyna taka noc w życiu bruneta, którą spędził związany niczym dorodna szynka). Zatrzymywali się trzy razy dziennie, aby popić kilka kęsów czerstwego placka wodą. Ani na moment nie rozwiązywali mu rąk (i poradź sobie człowieku z poprawieniem sobie gaci, albo podrapaniem się po plecach), ani na chwilę nie spuszczali go z oczu. Pomysł ucieczki wyparował, bo i gdzie teraz Kurogane miałby uciekać. Widząc, że Kurogane utracił ducha walki zgodzili się przewiązać mu ręce z przodu. Cóż za wspaniała zmiana! Nawet w spokoju nie mógł się odlać, zawsze z eskortą! Coś takiego mogło zabić w człowieku resztki nadziei na oswobodzenie się z tego niechcianego towarzystwa i bezurazowy powrót do - lichego, ale własnego - domu.

I w końcu dotarli do celu. Kurogane wylądował z głuchym jęknięciem na piasku. Szarpnięciem ustawili go do pionu.

Przed oczyma młodego mężczyzny, na tle ciemniejącego nieba przysiadła dumnie imponując, ogromna… żaba. Żaba z piaskowca. Żaba z piaskowca z otwartą paszczą, z której biła całkiem przyjemna, bursztynowa łuna.

- Co to ma być? – spytał sceptycznie, odporny na urok majestatycznego płaza.

- Ślepy jesteś? – sarknął Kinol. – Skarbiec.

- Magiczny?

- Inny by nie stał na środku pustyni. – Kinol spróbował swojej ulubionej sztuczki z przystawianiem noża do górnych partii Kurogane.

Hm, może jednak nie byli aż tak głupi. Pomijając fakt, że Kinol swoimi wymachami omal nie odciął Kurogane brody, tak i Szczerbiuch ustawił się w obronnej pozycji, z wyciągniętym nożem akurat przy wielbłądach, na wypadek gdyby złodziej zdobył się na ostatnią próbę ucieczki.

- Jesteś tuman, więc powtórzmy raz jeszcze: wchodzisz tam, znajdujesz to, co nie jest złotem, zabierasz to i natychmiast wracasz. My odbieramy to, co znalazłeś i wkrótce, cały i zdrów, dostajesz dwa razy tyle złota, ile ważysz. Czysta umowa, możesz być pewien, że dostaniesz swoją działkę, jeśli się spiszesz. Jakieś pytania? – perorował lider podejrzanego duetu.

- Nie boicie się, że zwieję z waszym drogocennym… czymś? A wtedy wasz boss chyba nie będzie zachwycony?

- Prawdziwy tuman! – odkrzyknął ze swojego miejsca Szczerbiuch. – Skarbiec ma tylko jedno wyjście!

- Przez żabią gębę… – domyślił się Kurogane.

- Otóż to.

- A skąd ta pewność, skoro w nim nie byliście?

- Zamknij mordę!

Ha, trafił w dziesiątkę! Do demonów, oni naprawdę nie mieli pojęcia o co w tym wszystkim tak właściwie chodzi! A może byli po prostu niespełna rozumu? Ale kto powierzałby misję, w której udział brały magiczne skarby świrom? Ten cały boss też musiał być nieźle walnięty, skoro powierzył trzy wypasione wielbłądy i bezcenne wskazówki prowadzące do magicznej żaby dwóm cuchnącym tępakom.

Nietknięty skarbiec na wyciągnięcie ręki. Złodziejska dusza wibrowała z przejęcia w głębi Kurogane.

Chociaż… czy to domniemane nietknięcie powinno bardziej cieszyć, czy też martwić Kurogane? Cieszyć - bo w środku faktycznie mogło znajdować się inne wyjście, które pozwoliłoby mu na ucieczkę. Tylko jak się przeprawi z powrotem przez pustynię…? Ej tam, o to będzie się martwić później. Ale… Dlaczego bandziory same nie wlezą do żabiego brzucha i nie podzielą łupów pomiędzy sobą, zamiast wynajmować dodatkowego, szemranego gościa?

Kurogane przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Nagle uczuł, że wcale nie ma ochoty na poznawanie żaby od środka.

W szczególności, że Szczerbiuch zaczął rozpakowywać graty z wielbłądów i chyba miał zamiar wziąć się za rozpalanie ogniska.

- Rozbijacie obóz? – bąknął Kurogane.

- Tam czas płynie inaczej – wytłumaczył niespodziewanie spokojnie i cierpliwie Kinol – znaczniej wolniej niż na świętej ziemi.

No proszę, szokujących informacji o wątpliwym stopniu prawdopodobieństwa ciąg dalszy.

Kurogane nie mógł pozostać obojętnym na ten pierwszy od czasu poznania oprychów przejaw życzliwości, rzekł więc:

- Acha, czyli mogę mieć nadzieję, że kiedy stamtąd wyjdę, zastanę dwa wysuszone trupy?

- Dla ciebie może minąć chwila, a tutaj cała noc.

Kinol wciąż nie dawał zbić się z tropu, więc Szczerbiuch zbliżył się do kompana i dorzucił za niego:

- Ruszaj się, psi synu, zamiast mielić jęzorem!

- Może by tak przeciąć te więzy? – zasugerował brunet, podsuwając Kinolowi związane ręce.

Sznur opadł. Kurogane roztarł nadgarstki. Co za ulga.

Następnie wręczono mu _narzędzia_. Prawdziwy niezbędnik poszukiwacza skarbów, bez dwóch zdań.

- Mam worek i… em, kawałek kamienia – stwierdził z powątpiewaniem.

- Do oznaczenia drogi.

- A, taa. Nie dostanę wody? – zapytał, siląc się na nonszalancję. W gardle zdążyło mu zaschnąć jak jasna cholera

- Nie. To będzie dodatkowa motywacja dla ciebie.

- Żebyś się pospieszył – zarechotał Szczerbiuch.

- … - skomentował Kurogane.

- Wbij sobie jedno do głowy: wróć z tym, co potrzeba, a będziesz nagrodzony. – Nóż znów zakołysał mu się przed nosem. – Spróbuj nas oszukać…

- A skończysz marnie, śmierdzielu – dokończył Szczebiuch i podarował Kurogane życzliwego kopniaka na drogę, aż ten zatrzymał się przy samych pokruszonych schodach prowadzących w dół. Łuna bijąca z bebecha żaby mrowiła nagie, bezbronne palce u stóp. Kurogane cofnął się o kroczek.

- Jeszcze jedno! Najważniejsze! Nie dotykaj złota, jest przeklęte! – Dobiegło go ostrzeżenie. – Nie dotykaj, choćby nie wiem co się działo! Powodzenia, kundlu.

- Byłoby mi łatwiej, gdybym wiedział co mam przynieść… – burknął do siebie.

Przezwyciężając lęk ostrożnie stanął na schodku. Oprychy stojące mu za plecami wstrzymały oddech.

Co innego mu pozostało? Z tyłu czaiły się noże, gotowe ugodzić pod żebra w razie stawiania oporu. Zszedł na stopień niżej.

Hm, no cóż, jak na razie wszystko w porządku. Nic nie zwala się Kurogane na głowę, więc chyba można schodzić dalej.

- Przynieść to, co nie jest złote – mamrotał, pokonując kolejne schody. – Jasne, wspaniale. Niezłe ułatwienie.

A jeśli to będzie posąg z mosiądzu, to co wtedy? Sam go na plecach nie wytarga… A w ogóle to kto wpadł na pomysł, aby zaczarowany skarbiec z zewnątrz miał formę oślizgłego płaza? Jakiś lew, gryf, czy inny paw… o tak, to by było coś. Ale żaba z rozdziawioną gębą? Szczyt bezguścia.

Zatrzymał się raptownie i rozejrzał prędko wokół. Ugh, powinien porzucić chwilowo tego typu rozmyślania. Wróci do nich później, bo a nuż może się okazać, że zaczarowane skarbce lubują się w zaczarowanym podsłuchiwaniu myśli tych, którzy je odwiedzili i w dodatku są bardzo przeczulone na punkcie swojej prezencji.

O, koniec schodków. Stanął na twardym gruncie w kolorze starego złota i obejrzał się za siebie. Zarówno oprychów, jak i pustyni widać nie było, przez otwór żabiej paszczy zaglądały pierwsze gwiazdy

_Co my tu mamy?_, myślał rozglądając się krytycznie wokół.

Obszerna pieczara, o stropie nierównym i wysokim na wiele metrów. Co warto byłoby jeszcze zarejestrować? Złoto. Dużo złota.

Kurogane zmrużył oczy niedowierzając.

Pod ścianami groty piętrzyły się kopce monet wysokie na trzech mężczyzn. Wszędzie wokół walały się otwarte złote skrzynie ze złotą zawartością w środku. Złote naszyjniki, złote bransolety, złote korony, złota zastawa na złotych stołach. Złote trony, złote krzesła, na których przewieszono szaty utkane z… nie zgadniecie, ze złota.

Kurogane nie miał żadnych podstaw, aby ufać oprychom, ani brać na poważnie ich ostrzeżenia o jakoby zaklętym złocie. Z drugiej strony… To wszystko sobie tutaj tak po prostu leżało niestrzeżone, a oprychy trzęsły portkami na zewnątrz i ani im się śniło próbować kłaść łapy na złotych kosztownościach. Czyli coś było na rzeczy. Kurogane postanowił nie eksperymentować. Mimo wszystko, życie było mu miłe. Znajdzie to tajemnicze nie-złote coś, zabierze je, a potem… co ma być, to będzie. W najgorszym wypadku przeżyje przygodę życia i nie zarobi na niej nawet złamanego grosza.

Przystanął przed pierwszym z pomników, który rozpoczynał długi, majestatyczny rząd figur ludzi, nie-ludzi i zwierząt. Pomniki było zrobione… dobra, nieważne. Serio, ktoś naprawdę nie miał pomysłu na to co zrobić z nadmiarem drogocennego kruszcu.

Okręcił się kilkukrotnie wokół własnej osi. Mimo że pieczara nie była w żaden sposób oświetlona, blask złota ranił oczy. Magiczne sztuczki, cholera. Było cicho. Jedyny dźwięk stanowiło ciche bicie serca mężczyzny i sporadyczny brzęk tu i tam osuwających się monet.

Kurogane odetchnął głęboko. Powietrze też dziwnie smakowało. Metalicznie.

No nic, nie ma na co czekać!

Przejrzał uważnie całą grotę. No, na tyle uważnie, na ile pozwalało mu złoto, którego wolał nie dotykać nawet najmniejszym palcem stopy. Lepiej nie kusić losu. Po pewnym czasie widok wspaniałości spowszechniał. Chętnie zamieniłby część tych skarbów na porządne wino i pieczoną kurę. A drugą część na gorącą wodę, w której zmyłby warstewkę potu i piasku, która go oblepiała.

Nic. W pierwszej pieczarze nie było niczego, co wyglądało na ten tajemniczy artefakt, po który go posłano. Przystanął przy wyjściu w głębi pieczary i starannie wyrysował na ziemi strzałkę wskazującą w kierunku rozdziawionej żabiej gęby. Przejście rozwidlało się. Najpierw poszedł w lewo. Hm, a to niespodzianka… Kolejna ogromna pieczara wypełniona złotem. Ślepa, bez wyjścia, więc po wykonaniu gruntownego przeglądu skarbów mógł tylko cofnąć się z powrotem do rozwidlenia i tym razem pójść w prawo. Znów nic i kolejne rozwidlenie. Jeszcze kilkukrotnie trafiał do ogromniastych grot, wypchanych pod sufit skarbami. Niektóre nie miały wyjść, z innych prowadziły dwie drogi. Słaby ten labirynt. A jednak nie zapominał o rysowaniu wskazówek - przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, czy jak to tam mówią.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, od ilu godzin błądził już po tym złotym aż do znudzenia skarbcu. Kurogane popadł w monotonię i zniechęcenie. Mięśnie nóg poczęły odmawiać posłuszeństwa, gardło błagało o łyk wody.

- Muszę zrobić sobie chwilę przerwy – oznajmił i klapnął na tyłek tam, gdzie stał.

Nawet echo nie odpowiedziało. Do dupy z taką jaskinią.

W całym tym piekielnym nagromadzeniu złota nie było do kogo gęby otworzyć. Oszaleć można. Już dawno powinien sprawić sobie jakąś śmieszną papugę, albo sprytną małpkę. Uhm, złodziejom pasują małe małpki.

Znów zadał sobie pytanie, jak długo już krąży po jaskiniach. Zdawało mu się, że od połowy dnia… A raczej nocy. No tak, na zewnątrz już zapadła noc. Czy ten bajer z przyspieszonym upływem czasu może być prawdziwy? A co za różnica? Nawet jeśli spędzi tu miesiąc, a nie pociągnie to za sobą żadnych skutków ubocznych, to nie zrobi to na Kurogane większego wrażenia. W końcu na zewnątrz nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby się o niego niepokoić.

Na deprymujące myśli najlepsza jest drzemka. Pewnie, że nie powinien ucinać sobie słodkiej drzemki w podejrzanej, magicznej jaskini.

Ale pieprzyć to. Po drzemce zawsze lepiej mu się myślało.

* * *

Przebudził się z workiem mocno przyciśniętym do piersi, przeświadczony, że ktoś go woła. Roztarł sklejone snem powieki. Wciąż był w jednej ze złotych pieczar. Najzupełniej sam. Chyba że…

Na skraju widzenia mignął mu granatowy przebłysk. Wstał prędko i podbiegł w tamtym kierunku. Przyjrzał się złotemu do znudzenia kopczykowi kunsztownej biżuterii. Nie, nie było tu niczego, co mogłoby ćmić się na niebiesko. Świetnie, już nie tylko słuch, ale i wzrok zaczyna stroić sobie z Kurogane żarty.

A może…

Odwrócił się gwałtownie na pięcie. I znów ten niebieski błysk. Głęboka niebieskość, był pewien, że ją widział. Kątem oka, ale jednak.

- Jest tu kto? – zawołał niegłośno.

Cisza.

Kurogane wzruszył ramionami. Zabawa w ciuciubabkę w magicznym skarbcu. Czemu by nie? Czymkolwiek była ta niebieskość najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru zrobić mu krzywdy. Inaczej poradziłaby sobie z Kurogane już wcześniej, gdy ten zażywał drzemki.

Noga za nogą powlókł się do kolejnego rozwidlenia. Kolejna pieczara. I kolejna. I…

Wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Coś się zmieniło. Tu było wilgotniej.

Woda?

Woda!

Okrążył kilkukrotnie (i nader podejrzliwie) złocisty puchar stojący sobie jak gdyby nigdy w towarzystwie posążków pustynnych lisów. Od biedy można było to nazwać pucharem, bo Kurogane widział po raz pierwszy puchar o średnicy wielkiej miski i sięgający mu prawie piersi. Zadarł głowę. Wysoko, wysoko, gdzieś z tego upstrzonego stalaktytami, czy innymi cholerami stropu kapała woda. Albo inaczej: kapało coś, co Kurogane miał nadzieję, że było wodą.

_Kap_. Prosto do wypasionego pucharu.

Kilkanaście sekund przerwy.

_Kap_.

Do diaska, jakim cudem nie usłyszał tego wcześniej? Te ciche plumknięcia niosły się daleko, daleko, odbijały drżącym rezonansem od gładkich, miodowych ścian.

Oszaleć można od słuchania takiego kapania.

Ale, ale mniejsza o to. Pragnieniu takie kapanie zupełnie nie przeszkadzało.

Przełknął ślinę. To musiała być woda. Cóżby innego? Ostrożnie, nie dotykając ścian pucharu zanurzył palec w rzucającej wesołe błyski toni. Wynurzył palec z ulgą rejestrując, że jest on wciąż na swoim miejscu i nie zmienił kształtu, ani rozmiaru. Powąchał i wreszcie zlizał z niego tę odrobinę wilgoci.

Odczekał chwilę.

_Woda_, skinął do swoich myśli.

Stanął na palcach i zagarnął ciesz w złożone dłoni. Pił długo, bez pośpiechu.

Przy kolejnym zagarnięciu dostrzegł ciemny kształt leżący na dnie pucharu. W kolorze zupełnie nieciekawym: brudno-zgniło-brązowym. Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się obiektowi Kurogane dokonał kolejnego spostrzeżenia: to coś na dnie było lampą oliwną.

Stara lampa. W wodzie.

Co to ma niby być, do demonów?

_Czy taki zgniły kolor może występować u złota? Czy złoto ulega korozji? Co się z nim dzieje po długotrwałym kontakcie z wodą? Chyba nic. Ale czy na pewno?_, zastanawiał się gorączkowo.

Jeśli lampa byłaby _tym czymś_, po które wysłano Kurogane… To byłoby to mocno podejrzane. Była brzydka… chociaż to akurat działało na jej korzyść, bez wątpienia wyróżniało ją pośród tej kupy złotych gratów. Była unikatowa!

I leżała kompletnie na widoku.

Gdyby faktycznie była warta wynoszenia ją ze skarbca, to powinna być raczej schowana… Ewentualnie dobitnie wyróżniona: postawiona na jakimś piedestale, strzeżona przez magicznych strażników, czy coś w tym guście. Tego wymagała konwencja.

A tam. Wóz albo przewóz. Ile jeszcze będzie błądził po tym cholernym quasi-labiryncie? Skoro nadarzyła się okazja, to trzeba z niej skorzystać.

- Mam serdecznie dość tego przeklętego miejsca! Zabieram tę lampę ze sobą! – oświadczył głośno mężczyzna.

Żadnych sprzeciwów ze strony pieczary. I dobrze.

Stanął na palcach, aby mieć lepszy widok na lampę, zanurzył rękę. Zahaczył palcem o uchwyt lampy i - ostrożnie, powoli, byleby nie dotknąć ścianki pucharu - wyciągnął ją z wody.

Cofnął się o krok, ściskając lampę w dłoniach, z głową instynktownie wciśniętą w ramiona.

Znów nic ciekawego się nie wydarzyło. Nic ciekawszego od _kap! _i cichutkiego brzęku monet.

- Gdzie ten dreszczyk emocji? Co za nudna przygoda… - westchnął.

Przyjrzał się swojemu - och, jak ciężko zdobytemu! - skarbowi. Z bliska lampa była równie brzydka. I wyglądała… staro. Nie było na niej żadnych napisów, ani krztyny tajemniczych inskrypcji, za to kilka głębszych i płytszych zarysowań.

Magiczna nudna i brzydka lampa?

Naprawdę, byłoby miło, gdyby okazała się chociaż ociupinę magiczna.

Ostatni test.

Przyłożył lampę do ucha i lekko potrząsnął. A następnie zdecydowanym ruchem chwycił za jej owalną pokrywkę. Ustąpiła bez oporu. Wnętrze lampy zaprezentowało Kurogane absolutną pustkę. Żadnego tajemniczego dymu, ani wijącej się ektoplazmy, czy choćby knota.

- Jesteś tak samo nudna, jak to całe złoto – zawyrokował Kurogane nieco rozczarowanym tonem.

Ale skoro ją zdobył…

Włożył lampę do worka, worek zakręcił wokół dłoni.

Znów odwrócił się raptownie na pięcie, czując swędzenie na karku. Podrapał się w ucho, skrzywił się, gdy przeszedł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Jakby ktoś nie tylko stał mu za plecami, ale i bezgłośnie się z Kurogane naśmiewał.

Dość tej przygody. Wystarczy tego dobrego, niech się przeklęta żaba dalej bawi sama ze sobą przez nawet i kolejne milenium.

Zaciskając mocno pięści i ignorując ból mięśni, raźnym krokiem ruszył za strzałkami.

* * *

Szedł coraz wolniej i wolniej. Z każdą kolejną mijaną jaskinią zwalniał coraz bardziej. W głowie kłębiło się coraz więcej uporczywych myśli i niechcianych obaw.

Widok nocnego nieba (czy to wciąż była ta sama noc? czy kolejna? czy może jeszcze dalsza?) i podmuch przejmująco chłodnego wiatru wiejącego z szeroko otwartej piaskowej paszczy jakoś nie podniósł Kurogane na duchu. Zatrzymał się niezdecydowany.

To, co trzymał w worku mogło być bezcenne. Mogło być też bezużyteczne. Szanse były pół na pół.

_Zabiją mnie_, naszła go nagła myśl.

Jeśli lampa nie będzie skarbem, zabiją, bo się nie spisał. Następnie zaś znajdą na jego miejsce kolejnego ulicznika. Jeśli lampa będzie bezcenna, zdolna ziszczać marzenia, zabiją, żeby nie robić sobie kłopotu z niechcianym, upierdliwym świadkiem. Naprawdę łudził się, że ci pierdziele czymkolwiek zapłacą mu za trud?

Aż zbyt wyraźnie widział siebie, który wychodzi ze skarbca tylko po to, by jeden ze zbójów wyrwał mu worek z rąk, a drugi sprawnym ruchem poderżnął gardło i zepchnął z powrotem po schodkach, nie trudząc się nawet o zakopanie ciała w sypkich piaskach pustyni.

Czy ktokolwiek zauważy zniknięcie złodzieja? Nie. Czy ktokolwiek przejmie się jego śmiercią? Tym bardziej nie.

Kurogane nie bywał zwykle smutny. Bywał zrezygnowany, czuł się opuszczony, miewał niekiedy serdecznie dość. Ale te negatywne uczucia prędzej, czy później mijały. Nie były długotrwałe, ani jakoś szczególnie dotkliwe. Były przykre, ale przykrość jest częścią życia - pogodził się z tym już dawno. A teraz… czuł się źle. Naprawdę źle. Źle i cholernie samotnie. Nie był pewien, czy myśli, które wywołują ten przejmujący żal należą w pełni do niego samego, czy jaskinia znów odwala jakieś głupie sztuczki.

Nieważne.

Nie chciał umrzeć. Nie tutaj. Z daleka od ludzi… i w ogóle wszystkiego.

Upuścił worek, rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie wokół.

Mógłby wykupić swoje życie. Wystarczyłyby dwie sztabki, żeby przekonać drabów, że życie Kurogane wcale nie jest tak bezwartościowe, jak im się wydaje.

Przełknął ślinę, napełniony nową, desperacką nadzieją. Ocenił odległość od miejsca, w którym stał, od złota, które miał w zasięgu ręki oraz od wyjścia. Wystarczy mu kilka sekund. Pochwyci sztabki, doskoczy do przejścia. Co może się stać w ciągu kilku sekund?

Ale czy dwie bryły złota wystarczą? Weźmie cztery. Albo sześć. Co to jest sześć sztabek złota w porównaniu do całych nagromadzonych tutaj ton kruszcu?

Oddychając coraz szybciej, przykucnął i rozchylił worek. Jeszcze raz spojrzał w granatowe niebo. Poradzi sobie. Zawsze jak dotąd sobie radził. To tylko kilka prędkich susów. Kilka sekund.

Zgiął kilkakrotnie palce chcąc rozgrzać stawy.

_Nie myśl o niczym, działaj._

W tym momencie, w którym dłonie Kurogane spoczęły na złocie, paszcza żaby zamknęła się w donośnym hukiem. Wszystko zatrzęsło się spazmatycznie. Zachwiało posągami, kopcami monet, zakręciło w głowie jedynego bywalca jaskini. Zaraz później schody rozsypały w pył. Podłoże zaczęło systematycznie pękać.

Nareszcie jakieś atrakcje! Zbiry nie kłamały. Aż _tyle_ mogło się wydarzyć zaledwie po marnym dotknięciu.

- Oż! – podsumował z pasją mężczyzna i zerwał się na nogi.

Wyjścia na zewnątrz nie było. Co mu pozostało? Biec w głąb pieczar. Znów kierować się wyrysowanymi strzałkami. Dopóki będzie miał czym się kierować.

Tąpnęło. Przez sekundę - Kurogane mógłby przysiąść - strop i grunt zamieniły się miejscami w wyniku czego wylądował w kopie monet. Spostrzegł, że powoli się zapada. Złodziejski instynkt nie zapomniał, na wszelki wypadek, otworzyć szerzej worka. Chwila, chwila, co mu po worku złota, jeśli reszta monet udusi go, albo zwyczajnie zmiażdży żebra swoim ciężarem? W swoim niezbyt długim życiu Kurogane miał „przyjemność" grzęznąć w różnych… substancjach, ale nigdy wcześniej jakoś nie zdarzyło mu się tonąć w twardych momentach, które w wyniku szalonych i bez wątpienia niszczycielskich sił magicznych bezustannie osuwały się, dając _minimum_ oparcia, ale żadnej możliwości przemieszczania się w nich stylem pół-pływackim, który sprawdzał się w tych bardziej płynnych rozmaitościach. Pozwolił sobie na krótki atak paniki, gdy na chwilę stracił orientację i nie potrafił określić, w którą stronę powinien się przesuwać, gdzie znajduje się wyjście z tego koszmarnego kopca. Na oślep wysunął rękę na całą długość. Zacisnął dłoń na pustce. Tak jest, w tę stronę! Wreszcie udało mu się wydostać i podjąć na nowo szaleńczy bieg.

No, teraz nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, w którą stronę należy uciekać. Z wisielczą radością zauważył, iż worek jest teraz nieco cięższy. Wisielcza radość nie trwała zbyt długo - w twarz buchnęło mu gorąco, żar osmalił brwi i rzęsy. Złote posągi topiły się w wyniku czego podłoże systematycznie pochłaniała bursztynowa magma. Zabawna sprawa. Może nawet pozwoliłby sobie na ostatni w życiu napad śmiechu, gdyby nie to, że gorące powietrze przesycone smrodliwymi oparami wysuszyło gardło na wiór. I znów tąpnęło piekielnie; z trudem utrzymał w biegu równowagę.

Ale gdyby to, co jest w worku okazało się być _tym_… to Kurogane ma szansę wyjść cało z tej przygody. Bał się zatrzymywać; zewsząd, z góry sypały się odłamki skał niejednokrotnie większe od jego głowy. A przecież był zmuszony nie tylko unikać tego, co sypało mu się na czerep, ale i skręcać w odpowiednie rozwidlenie. A przynajmniej w takie, które zdawało mu się odpowiednie. Skaranie boskie, już nigdy nie spojrzy na złoto, nigdy! Przez pieprzone monety nie mógł teraz wygrzebać z worka tego na czym naprawdę mu w tej chwili zależało. A co, jeśli w końcu mu się uda i _to_ okaże się zwyczajną, może i drogocenną, ale jednak zupełnie banalną lampą? No ale lepiej umrzeć próbując, niż poddać się bez walki…

Potrząsnął głową i zaniósł się suchym kaszlem. Palące gorąco wysysało siły, refleks przytępiał się z każdym kolejnym desperackim susem nad złotym jeziorkiem lawy. Odrobinę złośliwego samozadowolenia przynosiła tylko myśl o tym, że dwa dupki być może zapłacą głową za spartolenie sprawy. Kurogane powątpiewał, by po tej kosmicznej katastrofie ropucha będzie nadawała się do ponownego użytku.

Przeklął się za myślenie o głupotach. Coś zawinęło mu się wokół nóg i wyrzuciło w powietrze. Koniec przygody, zaraz upadnie w tę tutaj złocistą parującą kałużę, z której już się nie podniesie.

A wcale, że nie!

Nie upadł, tylko plasnął o dziwnie usztywnioną, a jednocześnie miękką tkaninę. Wciąż żył, tyle się liczyło.

Wpił palce w jedwabiste sploty, worek wcisnął pod pachę. Czymkolwiek było to na czym leżał, poruszało się na tyle szybko, że pęd powietrza niemal zdzierał mu skórę z twarzy. Nie polecał tego uczucia nikomu. I jakby tego było mało, spodnie też chyba miały zamiar ustąpić pod naporem powietrza. Niezawodne trupie poczucie humoru oznajmiło, że Kurogane jak nic umrze z gołym tyłkiem. W gruncie rzeczy było mu już obojętne co stanie się z jego tyłkiem, pogodził się z tym, iż przejażdżkę pewnie i tak ukróci kawał zwalonego stropu, albo bardzo złota i bardzo twarda ściana.

A potem przytomność Kurogane zrobiła sobie wolne.

* * *

Było ciemno jak w… no po prostu bardzo i nieprzyjemnie ciemno. Kurogane siedział na jakimś trupio zimnym kamulcu próbując uporządkować sobie informacje w głowie. Omal nie zginął i właśnie ta myśl uparcie przebijała się przez wszystkie pozostałe. Wciąż go mdliło po szalonym pędzie. Gdy otwierał oczy, ciemność rozpraszała się w tłuste plamy, gdy zamykał pod powiekami migotały żółte i czerwone okruchy. Chwilę wcześniej, zanim _ją_ wypuścił, gdy w bezmyślnym zniechęceniu graniczącym z desperacją potarł lampę (z tego, co zagarnął pozostały jedynie dwie monety i właśnie ta przeklęta lampa) na oślep próbował zorientować się, gdzie się znalazł. Błądząc w ciemności natrafiał dłońmi na ścianę zbitej, chłodnej ziemi.

Otaczały ich ze wszystkich stron. Zamknięta przestrzeń. Gdzie mogli się znajdować? Pod ziemią? Najprawdopodobniej. Utknął w zamknięciu z parą niezwykłych kumpli: z dżinem i dywanem. I wciąż był zbyt oszołomiony, by zacząć się dziwić sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł.

Dżinina rozłożyła się w powietrzu i raczyła się lufką wypełnioną jakimś ziołowym, mocno pachnącym… czymś. Intensywnie niebieski, wzorzysty (i latający!) Dywan - ten sam, któremu Kurogane zawdzięczał życie - grzecznie ułożył się na ziemi tuż pod nią, na wypadek gdyby zechciała z niego skorzystać.

Zauważyła wzrok obserwującego ją mężczyzny, zmrużyła złote oczy.

Tylko lekko potarł tę cholerną lampę…! Nic więcej. I nagle dym, _pufff!_, pojawia się niebieska kobita, przedstawia się jako Yuuko, a potem… uch, czy to, co było potem zdarzyło się naprawdę? Były skrzynie pełne kosztowności, tłum młodych, pięknych ludzi płci obojga, góry najznakomitszego jedzenia, wodospady alkoholi, dzikie zwierzęta, marmurowe pałace, tron inkrustowany rubinami, było… było wszystko czego człowiek mógł sobie zamarzyć. I jeszcze trochę.

- Mam nadzieję, że wystarczająco się napatrzyłeś, Panie mój. Nie będę tego powtarzać po raz drugi. Taki standardowy pokaz zużywa energię, a ja nieszczególnie lubię się przemęczać – powiedziała niskim, przyjemnym dla ucha głosem.

Wzrok przyzwyczaił się do ciemności na tyle, by Kurogane mógł zauważyć proste, czarne włosy sięgające ziemi, kajdany przypominające grube bransolety, które opasały nadgarstki dżininy i mnogość złotych łańcuszków zdobiących jej niebieskie (tak!), szczupłe ciało. Szczupłe i spore ciało. Naprawdę spore - na oko miała ze trzy metry wzrostu. W końcu była dżinem i mogła zmieniać swój rozmiar, wygląd, płeć, gatunek jak tylko jej się podobało. A jak na razie, cóż, była ogromną, niebrzydką babką o sylwetce… nader interesującej.

- Możesz coś ubrać…? Twoje… Nie mogę się skupić – burknął niegrzecznie, odwracając wzrok od obiektów, do których tak uparcie powracały jego oczy.

- Czy coś w moim wyglądzie jest niewłaściwe? – Opadła zgrabnie na ziemię, zakręciła się na palcach, aż luźne spodnie zafurkotały.

- Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Ugh, zapomnij, że to powiedziałem… – zreflektował się i znów wbił spojrzenie w swoje stopy. – Mogłabyś zakryć czymś swoje… swoją górę, co?

Półprzezroczysta, zwiewna koszulka, która pojawiła się na ciele dżininy nie sięgała jej nawet pępka. Dobre i to.

- Przypominam nasz układ: trzy życzenia, Panie mój. Ni mniej, ni więcej. Nie próbuj życzenia w stylu „chcę więcej życzeń" - musimy przestrzegać pewnych zasad, Proszenie o więcej dżinów też nic nie da - nie rośniemy na drzewach, oj nie. – Mówiąc to usiadła, krzyżując nogi w powietrzu i poczęła wyliczać, zaginając palce. – Ach, pewnych rzeczy nie mogę zrobić. Po pierwsze: nie zabijam ludzi. Mogę uprzykrzyć im życie, jak najbardziej, ale nie zabijam. Z zasady. To prymitywna praca i można się przy niej upaprać, więc… NIE. Co jeszcze? Nie przywracam do życia tych, którzy odeszli. I ostatnie: nie mogę zmusić do miłości. W miłości pomogę, och zapewniam cię, że pomogę jak nikt inny… ale zmuszanie odpada!

- Dlaczego?

- Panie?

- Nie zabijasz, bo nie lubisz. W porządku, nikt nie podpadł mi na tyle, bym musiał wyręczać się dżinem… Ale co ze śmiercią i miłością? Twoja moc jest ograniczona?

Och, widział, że ją obraził. I że jest już za późno na przeinaczenie, czy odkręcenie pytania. Jej twarde, beznamiętne spojrzenie budziło pierwotny, zwierzęcy strach, o istnieniu którego jak dotąd Kurogane nie miał pojęcia.

Był jej panem. Z zasady nie zabijała. Teoretycznie nic mu nie groziło, ale w praktyce… Nie zdążyłby mrugnąć, a już by nie żył.

- My, Dżiny, jesteśmy ograniczone pewnymi zasadami – powiedziała powoli, akcentując każde słowo. – Wszyscy. Wszyscy, za wyjątkiem _jednego_.

Ach, nie musiał pytać, o którego dżina chodzi.

W dawnych, bardzo dawnych czasach pełnych magii i okrutnych mordów po świecie pałętały się wolno dziesiątki tysięcy nadśmiertelnych istot. Dżiny, Ifryty, Salamandry i im podobne czyniły co im się żywnie podobało, a ludzie stłoczeni w niewielkie skupiska porozrzucane po całej ziemskiej krainie co wieczór modlili się do swoich bogów, aby rankiem obudzić się z nogami i głową na właściwych miejscach. Aż zjawił się pewien… śmiałek, największy okrutnik, jakiego nosiła ziemia, bądź dureń - zależy z jakiej perspektywy na to spojrzeć. Tenże śmiały dureń udał się na poszukiwanie ducha, którego same dżiny nazywały „Najwyższym". Młody człowiek - żaden mag, ani mędrzec - dotarł do siedziby szefa wszystkich dżinów, oszukał go (w podaniach można znaleźć ze sto różnych wariantów w jaki sposób to uczynił) i zmusił do spełnienia jednego życzenia.

Życzenie było banalnie proste: na wieczność spętać, uwięzić i rozproszyć wszelkie duchy w taki sposób, by wypuścić mogłyby je jedynie ludzkie istoty. Oberwało się wszystkim po równo: tym dobrym duchom, tym szalonym, tym łagodnym i krwiożerczym. Siłą rzeczy sam Najwyższy również stał się ofiarą własnego zaklęcia. Ziemia zatrzęsła się od ryków wściekłości, bezsilnego płaczu, złorzeczeń… i znów nastał spokój. Od tamtego dnia ludzkość rozpleniła się po globie, bijąc się i psując wszystko, co tylko wpadło w jej łapska po drodze, a od czasu do czasu natrafiając na rezerwuar z magiczną zawartością. Kurogane trafił się - a przynajmniej taką żywił nadzieję - _względnie_ dobry duch.

- A teraz słucham. – Wzdrygnął się, gdy dżinina przerwała przedłużającą się ciszę. – Czego żądasz, Panie mój? Władzy, skarbów, wiecznej rozkoszy?

- Żebym mógł czegoś sobie życzyć, to najpierw musimy się stąd wydostać… – zaczął ostrożnie.

Dżinina rozłożyła szponiaste ręce i uśmiechnęła się wyczekującą. Dywan stanął (jeśli dywany mogą stawać) obok niej i zatarł frędzelki w geście podekscytowanego oczekiwania.

- Więc… Chciałbym życzyć sobie czegoś… ale na zewnątrz.

Przechyliła głowę, wciąż uśmiechając się lekko. Ten grymas powoli zaczął działać Kurogane na nerwy.

- Jestem niezwykle wdzięczna, Panie, że mnie wypuściłeś – rzekła. – Dużo czasu upłynęło od mojego ostatniego… życzeniodawcy. Mogę wiedzieć, który mamy rok?

- Tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiąty drugi – odparł podejrzliwie.

- Och. Oooch! Wygląda na to, że przez prawie czterysta lat byłam uwięziona, bez grama powietrza, wody i jadła! Lecz myślę też, że bez większego problemu mogłabym wytrzymać kolejny tysiąc lat… a może i więcej…

- Uhm, świetnie – wychrypiał przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Wydostań nas stąd! Natychmiast! Razem z tym przeklętym dywanem!

- Pierwsze życzenie na rozgrzewkę! – obwieściła z podejrzanie wielkim entuzjazmem. – Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem, mój Panie!

Triumfalnie wyszczerzona dżinina pochwyciła Kurogane w pół, Dywan zakręcił się wokół nich żwawo. Młody mężczyzna spoglądał z irytacją na swoje dyndające stopy. Jakaś kobieta tak po prostu uniosła go nad ziemię (i to jedną ręką!) - coś takiego burzyło ustalony porządek świata! Zanim zdążył zapytać, co jego nowa służąca zamierza, stopy zawisły w całkowitej próżni, a ziemia oddaliła się od nich w tempie, którego nie znały chyba nawet latające dywany.

* * *

W pierwszej chwili niedowierzał, że ta facjata odbijająca się w czystej wodzie sadzawki należy do niego - zielony nigdy nie należał do ulubionych kolorów Kurogane. Potrząsnął głową. Cóż, tak jak wsadzenie głowy w przyjemnie chłodną, czystą kałużą było pomysłem dobrym, tak gwałtowne otrząsanie się z wody… niezbyt.

- Jeśli miałaś zamiar mnie zabić, to musisz się jednak bardziej postarać – wydyszał z trudem, skupiając całą swą wolę na walce z dotkliwymi skurczami żołądka.

- Nawet przez myśl mi to nie przeszło! – zanegowała z urazą dżinina.

Kurogane przewalił się na plecy, oddychając powoli i głęboko. Najpierw przejażdżka dywanem, a teraz druga taka, podobna - to znaczy, nie, niepodobna, znacznie gorsza - z dżinem. Ugh, to było trochę za dużo jak na jeden młody, nieprzyzwyczajony do podobnych jazd żołądek.

Przez dłuższy moment brunet po prostu wpatrywał się bez ruchu w słońce prześwitujące spomiędzy ażurowej zieloności drzew porastających oazę, w której (jakimś cudem) chwilę temu bezpiecznie wylądowali. Tylko wnętrzności Kurogane miały co do tego bezpieczeństwa pewne wątpliwości.

Obrócił głową chcąc spojrzeć na dżininę, która ciekawie rozglądała się po okolicy. Mimo że przyjęła optymalny rozmiar, wciąż była - jak na bosonogą kobietę - wysoka. Jej niebieska skóra wyraźnie odcinała się od krajobrazu, całego w odcieniach zieleni, żółcieni, z dodatkiem oranżów .

- Mm, jak dobrze znów być na wolności~ – Rozciągnęła ręce nad głową i wzdrygnęła się jak kot pozbywający się wilgoci z zamoczonej sierści. Kurogane znów być zmuszony (wcale nie wstydliwie!) odwrócić wzrok.

Spojrzenie szczęśliwie zatrzymało się akurat na daktylowcu obwieszonym ciężkimi kiściami owoców.

Ostatnio nie miał zbyt wielu okazji do wspinania się na drzewach. A towarzyszące mu od narodzin okoliczności klimatyczne tym bardziej nie sprzyjały. A że miał słabość do tej sztuki i w dzieciństwie uprawiał ją namiętnie to teraz bezzwłocznie skorzystał z nadarzającej się okazji. Poczuł się jak w domu znów czując pod stopami i dłońmi szorstką i kłującą fakturę pnia daktylowca. Z bliska, upatrzona wcześniej kiść okazała się bardziej dorodna niż przypuszczał. Z trudem oderwał z niej sporą garść daktyli, kilka z nich plasnęło o ziemię.

No proszę, z tej wysokości miał również doskonały widok na okolicę. W tym i na swoją podwładną.

Dżinina podeszła na skraj oazy. Wytrzepała popiół z lufki, nucąc przy tym melodię, którą Kurogane poznał w pieczarze aż za dobrze.

- Do demona, przestań! Znowu nie będę mógł się pozbyć tej muzyki z głowy! – krzyknął z drzewa.

- Panie! – odkrzyknęła, biorąc się pod boki. – Po prostu chcę, abyś pamiętał, że-

- Nie znajdę drugiej takiej, jak ty! Zrozumiałem to już na samym początku!

Posłusznie zamilkła. Na całe szczęście. Kurogane podejrzewał, że koniec końców dżinina będzie traktowała nawet te najbardziej proste nakazy, czy prośby w kategorii życzeń. Gdyby tak było, Kurogane za wiele by nie zwojował. Zwłaszcza z tak stukniętym i cwanym (co było widać na pierwszy rzut oka) duchem.

Przeklinając na ostrą fakturę pnia, która atrakcyjną była może i przy wchodzeniu na drzewo, ale na pewno nie pomagała w czynności schodzenia, Kurogane zsunął się niezgrabnie z daktylowca.

Dołączył do dżininy i podsunął jej niby mimochodem sporą garść owoców.

Podziękowała skinieniem głowy. Owoce zniknęły w jej ustach w mgnieniu oka. Najwyraźniej czterysta lat głodówki to trochę za dużo nawet jak dla dżina.

Daktyle nie były zupełnie dojrzałe, smakowały goryczką. Kurogane żuł je powoli, w międzyczasie snując niesprecyzowane plany dotyczące swojej najbliższej przyszłości. Gdzie powinni teraz się udać? Dżin zamieszkujący zniszczone poddasze? To ci dopiero perspektywa… I na pewno ktoś z miejscowych przypieprzy się skąd Kurogane wytrzasnął taki ładny, drogi dywan…

Chwila, chwila. A co jeśli dwaj śmierdziele (może nie ci sami, tylko jacyś… śmierdziele zastępcy) zaczną się za nim rozglądać i koniec końców odbiorą mu lampę? Nie ma ciała - nie ma dowodu na to, że delikwent jest martwy. Tak mówiło święte prawo wszystkich awanturniczych opowieści przy rozpalonym ognisku.

Tknięty myślą, obmacał prędko spodnie, a następnie rozejrzał się panicznie. Nie miał lampy przy sobie. Nie było jej też nigdzie w pobliżu i…

- Jest tutaj – kobieta wręczyła Kurogane lampę, bez cienia złośliwego przekąsu na twarzy.

- A… cóż… dzięki – mruknął, upychając lampę głęboko w pocerowaną kieszeń.

Achaaa. Kolejna sprawa rozwiązana - nawet jeśli niestrzeżona lampa wyląduje w rękach dżininy, niczym to nie grozi. Nie mogła być panem sama sobie. Uwolnić można ją pewnie tylko w jeden sposób. W sumie trochę to smutne.

- Czy to aby przypadkiem nie Agrabah? – spytała nagle Yuuko, wskazując lufką miasto w oddali i majaczący nad nim ogrom pałacu.

- Taaa, nasza stolica. A co? – burknął, strosząc podejrzliwie brwi.

- Dobrze się składa – mruknęła do siebie, by chwilę później obwieścić swoim zwyczajowym, teatralnie hiperentuzjastycznym tonem: – Czym mogę ci służyć, mój Panie!?

- Hej, daj mi ochłonąć po pierwszym życzeniu…

- Nie ma czasu na chwilę wytchnienia! Stałeś się właścicielem dżina, w pełnym pakiecie razem z latającym dywanem; nie ma na co czekać! – Machnęła dłonią na tkwiący nieopodal Dywan, który zgiął się w głębokim ukłonie – Od tego momentu twoje życie stało się niekończącym się cudem!

- Mówił ci już ktoś, że jesteś niesamowicie nachalna…? – spytał mocno zniesmaczony.

„Niekończący się cud", uhum, jak na razie ten cud objawiał się tylko raz za razem bolącym brzuchem. W kwestiach autoreklamy dżinina przewyższała swym kunsztem nawet tych najbardziej doświadczonych kupców targowych. I tak samo dobrze jak oni mijała się z prawdą w drobnych, a jednak znaczących detalach.

- Nie bądź zbyt skromny, Panie, ja nie oceniam ludzkich pragnień – powiedziała już znacznie poważniej. Błękitna dłoń przesunęła się po brzuchu i boku bruneta. Nie był to gest pieszczotliwy, bynajmniej - miał tylko na nowo przypomnieć Kurogane o jego wystających żebrach. – Na pewno jest całe mnóstwo rzeczy, o których marzysz.

Dżinina przeszła mu plecami. Wolał odwrócić się, żeby mieć ją na oku i nim spostrzegł… Hm. No dobrze, to było dziwne. Jeszcze nigdy nikt przed nim nie klękał (nawet na jedno kolano, tak jak czyniła to teraz dżinina), więc nie bardzo wiedział jak zachować się w tak krępującej sytuacji.

- Mówi się, że pierwsza myśl jest zwykle najtrafniejsza – zauważyła łagodnie.

Spostrzegł, że kobieta spogląda ponad jego ramieniem. Kurogane obejrzał się mimowolnie, jego wzrok spoczął na dalekich złotych kopułach pałacu sułtana.

Przełknął ślinę. Kilka daktyli tylko rozbudziło głód, który ćmił nieustannie, nie pozwalając na długo zapomnieć o sobie. Kurogane był potwornie zmęczony, głodny i senny. Przez ostatnie godziny wszystko albo próbowało wpędzić go w szaleństwo, albo zabić. Wcale nie miał ochoty na głębokie zastanawianie się and swoim psim losem i nad tym w jaki sposób mógłby - mądrze! - ulepszyć swoje marne życie. Jednocześnie podświadomie czuł, że właśnie daje się wodzić temu przeklętemu niebieskiemu duchowi za nos, ale… W tej chwili chciał tylko odpocząć, nic więcej.

- Chciałbym… – zaczął niemrawo.

Oczy dżininy rozbłysły niebezpieczną złotą głębią, tak jakby wciąż odbijały się w nich skarby zgromadzone w pieczarze. Słabo ukrywała swoje zniecierpliwienie. Kurogane odetchnął głęboko, żołądek odpowiedział mu cichym burczeniem, które nadało całej tej magiczno-wzniosłej sytuacji nieco żenującego charakteru.

- Jeśli nie jest to zbyt ogólne życzenie, to chciałbym…


	2. Chapter 2

- Przewrotny psi los… – mamrotał do siebie Kurogane, potrząsając pustą karafką po winie.

Rozwalony na niezliczonych pledach i poduszkach dzielił tym razem z dżininą i Dywanem ogromną, bogato wystrojoną komnatę. Lepsze to, niż mokra jaskinia, z której nie w sposób się wydostać. Obecnie towarzystwo grało w karciankę, której zasady migowo-słowne nie mieściły się w głowie młodego mężczyzny. Odmówił zaproszeniu do zabawy, ponieważ nie czułby się pewnie grając z dżinem; kto wie, jaką stawkę ustalają perfidne duchy kiedy za partnera do gry nie mają ożywionego pledu, a żywą istotę ludzką. Co pewien czas niebieskoskóra babka wykrzykiwała triumfalne zawołania o niewymownych jakiegoś niezidentyfikowanego biskupa. Kurogane miał szczerą nadzieję, że nikt tego nie słyszy, bo konflikt na tle religijnym był ostatnią rzeczą, której pragnął świeżo upieczony książę.

Tak, właśnie tak - _książę_. Był księciem od kilku tygodni. Pogodził się z tą sytuacją na tyle, że nie już miał sił, ani chęci wściekać się na dżininę, która to władowała go w tę niebezpieczną udawankę. Przyzwyczaił się nawet do zamieszkiwania w sułtańskim pałacu. Przez ostatnie tygodnie przytył i rozleniwił się, ale przynajmniej sypiał spokojnie. No, może nie całkowicie spokojnie, ale na pewno spokojniej, niż od tego szmatu czasu, kiedy pozostał na ulicy sam, zdany tylko na siebie. Nie musiał kraść, nie chadzał głodny, nikt nieproszony mu nie przeszkadzał. No i widział samego sułtana. Z bliska! O czymś takim przeciętny biedak nie ośmieliłby się nawet śnić.

Jak w ogóle do tego doszło? Niee, Kurogane nie życzył sobie „zostania księciem". Bez przesady. Są inne sposoby na to, by stać się bogatym i wpływom i które nie zawierają w sobie potencjalnej opcji dysydentów próbujących wysłać cię na tamten świat przy pomocy zatrutego hummusa, którego zwykle jadasz na śniadanie. Kurogane nie miał parcia na władzę, nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu kolejny raz dał znać o sobie jego pech. Pech w połączeniu z dziwnym zrządzeniem losu i dżinem, który okazał się wcale nie tak posłuszny, jakby mogło się to zdawać, doprowadził do następującej sytuacji: Kurogane siedział na wielkiej, szarej i szczeciniastej górze, próbował zrozumieć, dlaczego ubrany jest w jedwabie oraz dlaczego otacza ich - znaczy, słonia (co tu robił słoń jeszcze zdążyć nie ustalił) i Kurogane - sporawa armia służby, z czego znakomita większość niosła… huh, różne takie materialne dziwy?

_- Nie tak brzmiało moje życzenie! – powiedział wtedy._

_- Och, Panie, możemy upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu! „Gwarantowany absolutny cud" to moja dewiza, której się trzymam! Jeszcze będziesz zadowolony!_

Chwilę trwało, nim zauważył, że frenetyczny głosik dżininy dobiega go z lampy ukrytej pod turbanem. Tak, miał turban. Pierwszy w życiu.

Pamiętał też, że właśnie wtedy dotarło również do niego to, że przed nosem ma ogromne wrota do miasta. Szeroko otwarte wrota, w które - bez skrepowania - wkraczał słoń, na którym miał nieszczęście znajdować się Kurogane. Wybitnie nie podobało mu się dokąd ta cała sytuacja zmierza. Tym bardziej, że właśnie odkrył co wspólnego mają niezwykle pięknie przybrany słoń, turban i cała ta mnogość służby.

_- Nie mogę wejść do Agrabah jako książę! Skąd niby przybywamy, do ciężkiej cholery?! – wyrzucił z podszytą histerią złością. – Straże potraktują to jako najazd, zabiją nas! T-to znaczy mnie, bo z tobą to nigdy nic nie wiadomo…_

_- Przybywamy z daleka! Jeśli będziesz, Panie, zachowywał się godnie i szlachetnie, nikomu przez głowę nie przejdzie myśl o zabijaniu! A histeria na pewno nic tu teraz nie pomoże! – odsyknęła z pretensją – Resztę pozostaw mnie. Wszystkim się zajmę. O przepraszam, już się zajęłam. Sułtan jeszcze będzie twoim najlepszym kumplem!_

_- Nie chcę być księciem, nie umiem być księciem! To jakiś nonsens! To nie cud, to koszmar! _

Histeryczna argumentacja zapewne trwałaby dalej, gdyby nie to, że dżinina trafiła w czuły punkt:

_- Panie, daję ci bezpieczeństwo i gwarancję, że nigdy nie wrócisz na ulicę. To za mało?_

_- Jeśli to jest bezpieczeń-_

_- Daję ci nową tożsamość. Możliwość pozostawienia wszystkich tych drobnych kłopotów za sobą. Wszystkich ludzi, którzy mieli okazję cię nękać za sobą. Wciąż za mało? _

Tym razem minęła dłuższa chwila, nim Kurogane odpowiedział. Słoń zdążył wleźć w główną ulicę miasta, skupiając wokół siebie zaciekawione tłumy.

_- Nie mam pojęcia, co robią książęta… - burknął niechętnie, wiercąc się niespokojnie na słoniowym grzebiecie. Każdy kawalątek zwierzęcia, choć przyozdobiony tkanymi dywanikami, koralikami i innymi cudami, pachniał dość… oryginalnie. _

_- Będziemy umacniać stosunki międzypaństwowe – obwieściła bez zająknięcia dżinina – a także dyskutować nad rozwojem gospodarczym oraz możliwością nawiązania wymiany towarowej._

_- CO BĘDZIEMY ROBIĆ?!_

Ani się obejrzał, a już odnalazł się w sali tronowej. Ba, naprzeciwko tronu. Jeszcze lepiej - na tronie siedział sam sułtan i przyglądał się Kurogane z tajemniczym, zamyślonym półuśmiechem. Kurogane miał nadzieję, że jeśli pozostanie zgięty w ukłonie, to w jakiś sposób odwlecze to chociaż o kilku sekund moment jego śmierci. Bo był pewien, że skażą go na śmierć. Gdzie tam złodziejowi do bycia księciem… W każdej chwili ktoś może go rozpoznać. Przyznać konspiracyjnym szeptem, że niezapowiedziane wizyty książąt z dalekich krajów są co najmniej podejrzane. Próba oszukania sułtana po prostu MUSI skończyć się dla oszusta bardzo wymyślnie i bardzo boleśnie.

Dżinina natomiast zdawała się być w swoim żywiole. Z tego, co półprzytomny ze stresu Kurogane zdołał wywnioskować, przybrała postać zwykłej kobiety i sama siebie mianowała egzotycznym marszałkiem dworu egzotycznego księcia. A gdy przedstawiła swojego pana z imienia, Kurogane o mało samoistnie nie wyzionął ducha. Nieliczni członkowie sułtańskiego dworu, którzy mieli pecha znaleźć się przy władcy akurat, wtedy gdy woniący słoń i ogromna rozśpiewana świta nawiedziła salę audiencyjną, zaszemrali podejrzliwie pomiędzy sobą.

Dlaczego wybrała akurat takie imię…? Kto jej, tfu, _im _uwierzy w coś podobnego?

Ośmielił się podnieść wzrok na tyle, aby rozeznać się w sytuacji - po to, by sprawdzić, czy sułtan już płonie wściekłością, czy jest tylko do cna oburzony.

Sułtan nie płonął, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Wciąż się uśmiechał. Nie umknęło uwadze Kurogane to, że wymienił spojrzenie z następcą tronu. Kurogane omal nie wyzionął ducha po raz drugi. Jeszcze przed chwilą księcia tutaj nie było! Skąd?! Jak?! Teraz, kiedy stanął twarzą w twarz z samym księciem, śmierć była bardziej, niż pewna… Co on w ogóle sobie myślał, kiedy przystał na pierdzielony pomysł dżininy?! Że uda mu się wstąpić do pałacu nie natykając się przy tym na _tego _księcia?!

Spojrzenie na linii sułtan-jego syn było tylko z pozoru krótkie i przelotne. Kurogane był pod sporym wrażeniem tego, iż decyzja zapadła bez choćby jednego słowa, ani jednego zbędnego grymasu. Książę przymknął oczy i niemal niezauważalnie wzruszył ramionami. Sułtan za to uśmiechnął się odrobinę szerzej, podniósł się z tronu. Skłonił się lekko przed gościem. I był to gest tak majestatyczny i elegancki, że Kurogane nie powtórzyłby go nawet po setnej próbie.

I tak egzotyczny książę razem ze swoją świtą (i słoniem) stali się mile widzianymi gośćmi na sułtańskim dworze. Z decyzją władcy nikt nie śmiał dyskutować.

Dżinina promieniała dumą.

Otumaniony Kurogane bez powodzenia próbował oddać podobnie elegancki ukłon sułtanowi.

Zaś jasnowłosy książę bez powodzenia próbował stłumić chrumknięcie śmiechu.

Tak jak przewidziała (obiecała…?) dżinina wkrótce po tym Kurogane miał przyjemność uczestniczyć w _obradach_. I to trzykrotnie! A każda trwała co najmniej… eee, długo! W trakcie tych obrad Kurogane wiele się nauczył, jeszcze więcej nie zrozumiał. Radował się wielce z obecności - dosłownie - magicznie zjawionych ministrów, czy innych konsulów, którzy znali się na polityce, ekonomii i innych skomplikowanych sprawach i w których brodatych obliczach z _jakiegoś powodu_ Kurogane widział dżininę. Ministrowie obradowali z ministrami sułtana, dzięki bogom Kurogane nie musiał prawie nic mówić. Podobnie jak sułtan, który - raczej z własnej woli - odzywał się niewiele. Dwóm obradom przewodził za to wysoki, ciemny facet - pewnie jakaś szycha, zaufany koleżka sułtana i tego typu sprawy. W obradach numer trzy pałeczkę przejął syn sułtana. Kurogane miał nieodparte wrażenie, że w nader subtelny sposób wymusza on na ministrach podejmowanie konkretnych, z góry ustalonych decyzji. A ministrowie nie byli nawet świadomi tej łagodnej manipulacji.

Strach się bać.

I tuż po tych obradach, gdy wszyscy zostawili Kurogane w spokoju, za to poczęli traktować niczym stałego mieszkańca pałacu dżinina przyszła do niego z obwieszczeniem co najmniej szokującym:

_- Mam do pogadania z jednym takim marnym duchem. I z tego, co wiem, ten zdziwaczały wszarz od dawna zamieszkuje sułtański pałac. To miałam na myśli mówiąc o „dwóch pieczeniach", kiedy wkraczaliśmy do miasta._

_- Jesteśmy tu tylko dlatego, że było to DLA CIEBIE wygodne…? - zapowietrzył się Kurogane._

_- Póki co jesteś zadowolony, czyż nie, Panie? A i ja na tym skorzystam. Czysty zysk, ot co!_

Powinien być wściekły. I był. Miał ochotę zabrać się z pałacu natychmiast. Do stu demonów, ryzykował własną głową tylko dlatego, że wiedźma miała w tym interes?

Kiedy już nawrzeszczał się do woli, i kiedy te wrzaski nie zrobiły na kobiecie większego wrażenia, postanowił na nowo przemyśleć jej pytanie. Czy był zadowolony? No cóż, raczej tak. Wyrobił sobie wysoką pozycję społeczną, mógł swobodnie pobyć… z różnymi ludźmi, ogółem rzecz ujmując - mieszkanie w pałacu bynajmniej złe nie było. Jak to mówią: człowiek szybko przyzwyczaja się do nowych warunków. W szczególności gdy te nowe warunki przewidywały pięć pełnych, wyśmienitych posiłków dziennie, masaż po wieczornej kąpieli i łóżko, na którym spokojnie zmieściłoby się sześcioro ludzi. Kurogane korzystał z przywilejów jak mógł; na łóżku na przykład sypiał wspak i co noc skopywał z niego Dywan, który próbował kłaść się mu grzecznie zwiniętym rulonem w nogach.

Druga sprawa: gdzieś w głębi duszy mężczyzna odczuwał ulgę, że dżinina jest z nim szczera. Że przyznała się, czego tu szuka, zamiast dalej bezczelnie pogrywać w kłamstewka ze swoim panem. Było to diabelsko prostolinijne, wręcz naiwne myślenie, ale Kurogane cieszył się, że dżinina wciąż liczy się z jego zdaniem i nie robi tego, co jej się żywnie podoba. Chciała odnaleźć jakiego pechowca, który zalazł jej za skórę… Niech i tak będzie. Nawet zwykli mieszkańcy Agrabah wiedzieli, że porządek w sułtańskim pałacu utrzymuje co najmniej pół tuzina pomniejszych, mało rozgarniętych duchów. Żadna tajemnica.

I tak Yuuko co dzień, mniej więcej o tej samej porze, udawała się na poszukiwanie nieszczęsnego wszarza.

- Zbliża się czas kolacji, Panie – odezwała się teraz, odkładając karty i mierząc Kurogane sugestywnym spojrzeniem.

- Możesz iść – zezwolił, machając łaskawie dłonią. – Ale na krótko! – zastrzegł z naciskiem.

Skinęła głową i _pyk!_ - już jej nie było.

Chwilę później wkroczyły służące z kolacją.

Dywan rozpłaszczył się na podłodze udając zwykły… em, dywan. Kurogane podejrzewał, że onieśmielają go ludzie, których nie zna. Lub też obawiał się, że parująca zawartość któregoś z talerzy pewnego dnia wyląduje na jego starannie pielęgnowanych wzrokach.

Służba wycofała się w pokłonach, Kurogane wziął się za jedzenie. Chwila ciszy i spokoju. Jak miło.

Spokój nie trwał szczególnie długo.

- Zaczynam powoli tracić cierpliwość… - dobiegł Kurogane głos z bliżej nieokreślonych przestrzeni sufitu.

Burknął w odpowiedzi z pełnymi ustami. Pewno znowu nic nie znalazła.

Dżinina znikała na krótko. Na kwadrans, nie więcej. Nie był pewien jak dokładnie wyglądają i na czym tak właściwie polegają jej poszukiwania. Najważniejsze - zarzekała się, że nikogo przy okazji nie skrzywdzi, nie wzbudzi niczyich podejrzeń, ani nie zrobi niczego, co wpędziłoby w gniew jej pana. Kurogane szczerze powątpiewał w to, czy Yuuko stosuje się do ostatniego podpunktu. Ale póki w pałacu nikt nie zginął, nie został ranny w czasie kolacji, a w drzwiach kurogańskiej komnaty nie zjawiali się uzbrojeni strażnicy… to wszystko było w jako takim porządku.

Kurogane wolał się nie zastanawiać na czym polega ten numer, że dżinina jest w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie - że rozmawia z nim i jednocześnie krąży po pałacu. Ten przejaw magii odrobinę go przerastał. W dodatku nigdy nie wiedział, co ma robić z oczami, gdy obecność wiedźmy objawiała się głosem, który dobiegał czy to z sufitu, czy kątów komnaty. Kurogane zazwyczaj gapił się po prostu przed siebie.

- Za chwilkę wrócę do pokoju, obiecuję! – paplała dalej kobieta. – A na razie chciałabym ci zdradzić w tajemnicy, że ta plota, jakoby salamandry pałętały się po komnatach sułtańskich pod nieobecność władcy to… zwykła plota! Nikogo nie było. To znaczy, huh, salamandry były. I czuwały. Ale w zamknięciu. Poznałam je po zapachu. One tak specyficznie cuchną, jakby ktoś próbował upiec kurczaka bez uprzedniego obdarcia go z piór. Mało tego, oprócz ich śmierdzącej obecności wyczułam magię ochronną. Dziwną, nie spotkałam się nigdy z taką. Bardzo… jakby to powiedzieć… subtelną? Grzeczną? Ale niszczycielską, bez dwóch zdań. Dobrze, że nie władowałam się tam w swojej postaci, mogłoby być niemiło…

Demonica lubowała się w nagłym przechodzeniu od tematu do tematu, a przesyt informacyjny był stałym skutkiem ubocznym jej gadaniny. Kurogane szybko nauczył się filtrować wiadomości, jakimi go obdarzała. Tak właściwie to wyłączał się ze słuchania po trzech-czterech zdaniach i pozwalał gadać dżininie do woli.

Teraz jego umysł zaprzątały jedyne wspomnienie dotyczące istot znanych jako Salamandry.

To było całe lata temu. Mama jeszcze żyła, a Kurogane był akurat w takim wieku, w którym zabawa krowimi plackami (które nierzadko „krowie" były nie tylko hipotetyczne, a najzupełniej dosłowne) jest uznawana za doskonały sposób spędzania wolnego czasu.

Z wielką pompą odbywały się wówczas coroczne obchody święta, z okazji których sułtan łaskawie wstępował do swego ludu. Tak właściwie to polegało to na tym, że obwożono go w lektyce ulicami miasta i lud mógł mu co najwyżej pomachać. Bliższy kontakt mógłby skończyć się utratą takiej, czy innej kończyny. Kończyny, oczywiście, nie-sułtańskiej.

Małemu Kurogane udało się po raz pierwszy w życiu zobaczyć ponad głowami tłumu władcę kraju. Było to wielkie przeżycie. Tym bardziej wielkie, że u stóp sułtana przycupnęły dwie z grubsza ludzkie postaci. Podobnie jak sułtana, Kurogane nigdy w życiu nie widział też Salamander. Od zbyt długiego patrzenia na wijące się czerwono-purpurowe płomienie, które ukrywały ich sylwetki łzawiły oczy. Mówiono, że po człowieku, który rozeźlił salamandrę zostawały tylko parujące podeszwy skórzanych butów. Kuro nie był pewien, co zostawało, jeśli nie miało się w posiadaniu ani jednego buta, tym bardziej skórzanego. Przy tych tutaj płonących osobnikach nogawice szerokich spodni sułtana mogły czuć się bezpiecznie. Co innego mały, niepozorny pustynny kwiatuszek, który miał pecha być rzuconym akurat w stronę możnowładcy. Kwiatuszek dostał się w zasięg purpurowych płomieni, na mgnienie oka rozjarzył się do białości… i zniknął. Czy to przypadek, czy potrzeba narracyjna sprawiły, że w tym samym momencie ta sama salamandra, która rozprawiła się z kwiatuszkiem spojrzała prosto na zbaraniałego chłopca. Spojrzenie nieporuszonych - jakże by inaczej - onyksowych oczu na długo wypaliło się w pamięci Kurogane. Z perspektywy czasu dziwił się, że udało mu się wtedy wrócić do domu o suchych spodniach.

Biorąc pod uwagę _umiejętności_ rasy Salamander, to że nie rozłaziły się wolno po pokojach sułtana było całkiem sensowne. Cóż komu po doskonałych strażnikach, skoro ci mogli co dnia niechcący spalić czy to ulubiony podnóżek, czy jakiś ważny papirus…

Ukłon dla dżininy, że przyjęła ich uśpioną obecność z takim spokojem. Kurogane nie czułby się pewnie, gdyby znalazł się w komnacie sułtana i-

Pobladł. Z trudem przełknął gotowany bób, popił winem i dopiero wtedy wrzasnął w przestrzeń:

- Wlazłaś do prywatnych pokojów sułtana!? Siedzenie w lampie uszkodziło ci mózg, kobieto?!

- O co tyle krzyku? – obruszyła się w odpowiedzi. – Niczego nie dotykałam. Prześlizgnęłam się tylko i wszystko ładnie przejrzałam i przewąchałam.

To niby miało być usprawiedliwienie?!

Zaczerpnął głęboko tchu.

- DO CIĘŻKIEJ-

- Komnaty są ściśle strzeżone przez mięśniaków z mieczami, nie przedostanie się nawet mysz, tak, tak – przerwała nadchodzącą tyradę Yuuko. – Przejęłam ciało muchy, takiej zupełnie zwykłej muchy i wleciałam przez szparę w drzwiach. W każdych drzwiach znajdzie się szpara. W każdym razie nic nie wskórałam. Wróciłam z pustymi rękoma – zakończyła niezwykle poirytowana swoją porażką.

- Nigdy. Więcej. Tego. Nie. Rób – wycedził.

- Pokornie przepraszam.

Znów zaległa cisza. Kurogane w każdym innym wypadku cieszyłby się z tej ciszy. Lecz nie teraz. Nie po rewelacjach z sułtańskimi komnatami.

- Ej, jesteś tam? – spytał sufitu, starając się przy tym nie czuć jak ostatni dureń.

- Jak zawsze, Panie mój – obwieściła i zapytała mimochodem: – Czy to kotlety jagnięce?

- A co cię to obchodzi? – Brunet na wszelki wypadek zasłonił swojego kotleta obronnym gestem. – I tak nie musisz jeść.

- Nie muszę, ale bardzo lubię – naburmuszyła się dżinina. – Szczególnie kotlety jagnięce. Kiedyś byłam w posiadaniu takiego miłego chłopca, świetnie gotował, wręcz doskonale.

Kurogane wolał nie wiedzieć co dokładnie kryje się za sformułowaniem „być w posiadaniu chłopca". Szczególnie, jeśli tą, którą posiadała była dżinina.

Z kolejnym pyknięciem kobieta zmaterializowała się przed oczyma przeżuwającego Kurogane. Przemierzyła pokój z zaciętą miną i ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi - była to reakcja równoznaczna z rykami wściekłości w wykonaniu Kurogane.

- Odpuść sobie. Tymi swoimi poszukiwaniami wpędzisz nas w kłopoty – stwierdził obrażonym tonem domorosły książę.

Dżinina fuknęła, zasiadła na podusze i wypuściła kółko dymu. Nieważne, zdenerwowana, czy nie, nie potrafiła rozstać się na długo ze swoją cygarniczką.

- Muszę doprowadzić sprawę do końca – mruknęła niskim głosem. – Nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że _on_ wie, że tu jesteśmy… To mnie strasznie frustruje! Dziwak zawszony jeden…

Po głowie eks-złodzieja kołatała się pewna niesprecyzowana myśl. Miał pewne przeczucie, że znów popełnia w rozumowaniu ten sam błąd, który popełniał przy poszukiwaniu lampy. Nie. Inaczej: popełnia błąd logiczny odwrotny do tego przy poszukiwaniach lampy.

Od kilkunastu dni całkiem potężny dżin szukał „jednego takiego marnego ducha" i wciąż nie potrafił go znaleźć. Może zwyczajne tego ducha tutaj nie było? A może ten duch doszedł do perfekcji w uciekaniu przed wszystkimi wkurzonymi, którzy chcieli go odnaleźć i przy okazji byli od niego silniejsi…?

- …znaleźć w końcu jakieś… ukryte pomieszczenie? – Wciąż mamrotała do siebie kobieta, ignorując podsuwaną jej przez Dywan talię kart. – A może powinnam szukać osoby? Ach, przez te lata zamknięcia wyszłam z wprawy…

- A gdybym ci tego kategorycznie zakazał? - odezwał się nagle Kurogane.

- Oczywiście, ale tylko w formie życzenia. Ale tego nie zrobisz, Panie, bo jesteś egoistą – rzekła poważnie, po czym zauważyła nieco uszczypliwie: – Zjadłeś wszystkie kotlety.

Jędza. Jak zwykle umiała wykorzystać naiwny, drobny przejaw dobrej woli na swoją korzyść. Prędzej piekło zamarznie, nim Kurogane podzieli się z nią kotletem!

- Ale odłóżmy sprawę kotletów. Umknęło mi, by wspomnieć ci o tym wcześniej… Lojalnie ostrzegam: miej się na baczności przy sułtanie. – Dżinina podkreśliła wagę swoich słów dwoma zgrabnymi dymnymi kółeczkami. – Jest jakiś dziwny. Zauważyłaś, czyż nie?

Już jej nie słuchał. Co za dużo obcowania z upierdliwym duchem, to niezdrowo.

Zebrał poniewierający się po podłodzie turban i wyszedł na balkon, chcąc odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem po obfitym posiłku. Jedno się nie zmieniło: kiedy był biedakiem, jadł skradzione resztki w samotności, teraz pomieszkuje w pałacu, a i tak zdarza się, że podczas posiłków za jedyne towarzystwo ma bezcielesny głos. A, i jeszcze niepokojącą świadomość, że wzorki na dywanie wpatrują mu się prosto w twarz.

Mimochodem zerknął na balkon przynależący do książęcej komnaty. Pokój Kurogane znajdował się nieco wyżej i na wschód od komnaty dziedzica tronu. Uhm, idealna lokalizacja, brunet nie śmiałby temu zaprzeczyć.

Jedynym, co obecnie zalegało na książęcym balkonie było wielkie, prążkowane kocisko. Kurogane naliczył przy księciu - może i wiedział, jak książę ma na imię, ale nie ośmielił się nawet w myślach nazywać go inaczej - dwa oswojone tygrysy i jednego geparda. Intrygowało go w jaki sposób w tych pałacowych, idealnie utrzymanych ogrodach takie wielgachne zwierzaki załatwiają wszelkie swoje kocie potrzeby. I kto po nich sprząta. I czy nie ostrzą pazurów na tkanych złotem i srebrem gobelinach. A ileż te kociska musiały żreć! No ale bogaci mogą pozwolić sobie na więcej…

Bogaci mogą sobie pozwolić na więcej, ale i niekiedy mają więcej spraw na swych głowach. Na ulicy człowiek mógł „co najwyżej" obawiać się tego, czy ktoś uboższy - jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe - od niego w akcie desperacji nie pozbawi go życia, gdy ten będzie zażywał snu. Bogaty od samego zamartwiania się, czy pewnej nocy jakiś szkaradny złodziejski ktoś nie zechce pozbawić go tych wszystkich ładnych, drogocennych chodniczków mógłby dostać potężnej migreny…

Weźmy sobie na przykład takiego księcia, syna sułtana - musiał nie tylko martwić się o swoje chodniczki, ale i przejmować się Sprawami Państwa.

Przez większość czasu książę był zajęty swoimi książęcymi obowiązkami albo towarzyszył sułtanowi. Chcąc nie chcąc, aby _wreszcie_ się na niego natknąć, Kurogane _musiał _kręcić się w pobliżu jego prywatnej komnaty, dzielnie znosząc podejrzliwy wzrok strażników.

Ogromną ulgę sprawiło mu odkrycie, że strażnicy dzielą się na dwie grupy: tępych i mniej tępych. Tępi patrolowali ulice miast, mniej tępi włóczyli się po pałacu. Wyglądało na to, że te dwie tępe grupy miały wyraźnie zaznaczony podział obowiązków. I oby nigdy się nie spotkały i nie zgadały co do podobieństwa młodego księcia z jednym takim zaplutym złodziejem.

Za to kiedy Kurogane _mimochodem_ spotykał się z przyszłym władcą, książę potrafił poświęcić swojemu gościowi nawet i całe popołudnie. Kilka razy przysiedli nawet wspólnie do późnego obiadu. Kurogane z jakiegoś powodu lubił z nim rozmawiać, lubił dowiadywać się o tysiącu rzeczy, o których nigdy wcześniej nawet nie słyszał. Sułtański syn był biegły wielu dziedzinach nauki i sztuki. Najtrudniej było ukryć przed nim ogromne niedostatki w wykształceniu. Pff, w jakim wykształceniu? Kurogane mógł co najwyżej pomarzyć sobie o wykształceniu, a swoją niewiedzę ukryć pod kożuszkiem pyszałkowatości. I kiwać mądrze głową, za każdym razem, kiedy książę podsuwał mu książkę z - jego zdaniem - interesującym fragmentem. Kurogane słabo pamiętał tych kilka lekcji czytania, które dawała mu mama. Lepiej czytał w ludzkich twarzach, aniżeli w księgach - umiejętność bardzo przydatna dla ulicznego dzieciaka. Dlatego też potrafił wyłapać, że tuż pod tym nieschodzącym z twarzy blond księcia łagodnym uśmiechem kryje się głębokie zmartwienie. Pełna obaw troska, która wyzierała zza uśmiechu tylko na chwilkę niemal za każdym razem gdy Kurogane wspominał o sułtanie. Nie, tym razem nie chodziło o Sprawy Państwa, ale… Cóż, Sprawy Rodzinne lepiej zostawić w obrębie… hm, rodziny. Tym bardziej, jeśli chodziło o rodzinę arystokratyczną, która jak nic nie oczekiwała pomocy od, pożal się boże, nagle zjawionego księcia. Ale, ale! Wracając do tematu: świeżo upieczony książę prędzej sczeźnie, niż poprosi niebieską wiedźmę o naukę rozróżniania liter! Zresztą, za darmo pewnie i tak by nie pomogła…

Tygrys podniósł głowę, spoglądając w głąb książęcego pokoju. Brunet na wszelki wypadek też mocniej wychylił się za rzeźbioną poręcz. Kocur poderwał się na równe nogi, koniec pasiastego ogona zabujał się rytmicznie. Cień nachodzącego człowieka zamajaczył na żyłkowanej mozaice balkonowej podłogi.

Palec paniki szturchnął mocno bruneta, przerywając mu niezwykle konstruktywną działalność jaką było gapienie się na bujany na boki tygrysi ogon.

Ktoś nadchodził. Wiadomo kto, ale, do diabła, sułtani powinni ucztować przez długie godziny, a nie…!

W pierwszym odruchu chciał cofnąć się do własnej komnaty. Nie! Lepiej będzie przybrać nonszalancką pozę, przyodziać niebezpiecznie zabójczy, w pełni arystokracki uśmiech i… poczekać na _nadejście_.

Przy prędkiej próbie przybrania tejże pozy łokieć Kurogane ześlizgnął się z marmurowej poręczy i mężczyzna o mało co nie wybił sobie o nią zębów.

Bogowie, co się ostatnio z nim dzieje!? Bezmyślność i łajzowatość dały mu nieźle popalić przez ostatni tydzień. Czy to jakieś oznaki starości, czy co? Dobrze, że nie dopadły go wcześniej, na ulicy, bo źle by to rokowało jego złodziejskiej karierze.

W końcu oparł się dłońmi o balustradę i wbił wzrok w niebo. Dobra, teraz tylko wystarczy nie rozglądać się na boki, a kiedy już mimochodem zauważy księcia, to udawać zaskoczenie i… Argh, cholerne włosy!

Książę oderwał się od gładzenia ogromnego pasiastego łba i dostrzegł go akurat wtedy, kiedy Kurogane upychał ostatni dziki, uparty kosmyk grzywki pod zwoje turbanu. Jasnooki mężczyzna błysnął zębami w uśmiechu i pomachał ręką, jak gdyby dworska etykieta była mu zupełnie obca. Jako że inna forma pozdrowienia nie przyszła Kurogane do głowy, tak i on odpowiedział księciu wstydliwym machnięciem dłoni. A potem wycofał się rakiem do pokoju i stamtąd jeszcze próbował napawać się widokiem zamyślonego księcia, który to z kolei napawał się widokiem miasta pogrążonego w wieczornej ciszy.

- Panie, przestań łypać zza tej zasłony, tylko zabierz naszego drogiego Księcia na przejażdżkę latającym dywanem – poradziła dżinina, kręcąc nosem na trzymane w dłoniach karty. Pod nieobecność Kurogane rozpoczęła kolejną tajemniczą partyjkę z Dywanem. Tym razem bez obwieszczania światu rewelacji o częściach intymnych biskupów.

Na dźwięk jej głosu Kurogane odskoczył od połaci materiału.

- Po co miałbym… Do diaska, nie prosiłem cię o radę! – burknął, szukając wzrokiem jakiejś nieodpieczętowanej butelki na ukojenie nerwów.

- Żeby miło spędzić wieczór? Zrobić coś ciekawszego od włóczenia się po pałacu i ogrodach? – Czyniąc błogą minę zakreśliła dłonią łuk w powietrzu i zanuciła z wielkim uczuciem: – _Nikt nie zawróci nas spomiędzy gwiazd, gdy wokół- _

- Czy ty możesz wytrzymać chociaż z godzinę bez śpiewania?! – wysapał gniewnie Kurogane, rozdrażniony deficytem alkoholu.

- Ależ mogę. Lecz jeśli już o tym mowa, to z nas dwojga, to właśnie ty, Panie, masz większe problemy z zapanowaniem nad sobą. – Dżinina podniosła się ze swej poduchy i otrzepała spodnie. – Niech szef patrzy uważnie, to może się szef czegoś nauczy…

Pochyliła się. Nim jej dłonie dotknęły podłogi stała się psem o dziwnie połyskliwej, czarnej sierści. Kurogane podążył bezwolnie wzrokiem za psiskiem kręcącym mu się wokół nóg.

- Nie chcę ci niczego narzucać, mój Panie, ale z doświadczenia wiem, że spacery to za mało. W gruncie rzeczy wszyscy mężczyźni niezależnie od gatunku są stosunkowo łatwi w obsłudze - wiem coś o tym. – Pies przemówił raźnym, kobiecym głosem i położył pysk na bucie bruneta, wznosząc nań ogromne oczyska. Krótki ogon uderzał prędko o podłogę świadcząc o radosnym podekscytowaniu. – Możesz być usłużny i zawsze na miejscu, słuchać z uwagą i spoglądać maślanym wzrokiem, ale… to nie wystarczy!

Kurowane nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek jego wzrok miał coś wspólnego z produktami spożywczymi, a już na pewno _nigdy_ nie bywał on nikomu _usłużny_. To znaczy, cały Kurogane. Nie tylko jego wzrok.

Ledwo to skonstatował , dżinina poderwała się na równie łapy.

I już Kurogane znajdował się nos w nos z… hm, samym sobą. Tyle że ten drugi uśmiechał się trochę zbyt szeroko, a w jego oczach igrały znajome, nieco obłąkane ogniki. No i nie miał na sobie wspaniałego turbanu.

Tyle dobrze, że tym razem głos pasował do postaci.

- Potrzeba fantazji! – oznajmił nie-Kurogane i dla poświadczenia swej tezy z rozpędu przejechał na kolanach przez pół pokoju, zagarniając po drodze haftowany chodniczek.

Kurogane patrzył na to wszystko w osłupieniu. Drugi on wyhamował przed samym Dywanem, uśmiechnął się doń zniewalająco i podsunął mu wyczarowany znikąd biały kwiat, na co Dywan - ku niedowierzaniu prawdziwego Kurogane - zasłonił nieśmiało frędzelkiem swe wzorkowane lico.

- Potrzeba fantazji, uroku i nieco magii! – Z kwiatu wyprysnął maleńki szary ptak, który przysiadł na palcu sobowtóra. Ten nowy Kurogane odwrócił się i czyniąc zakłopotaną minę zwrócił się do oryginału: – Mam na myśli taki… alegoryczny rodzaj magii, w końcu nie każdy z nas rodzi się dżinem.

Młody mężczyzna pokiwał powoli głową. To miało sens. Jakiś sens na pewno. Chyba na pewno.

- A potem… Wszystkie karty na stół! – Ten drugi znów był tuż przed jego nosem i znów się wydzierał. I jakby tego było mało, wymachiwał kartą do gry. W gwoli ścisłości królem kier, co Kurogane uznał za mało wyszukaną metaforę. – Dobre ułożenie zdarza się niezwykle rzadko, a stawka jest przecież wysoka!

Kurogane przestał nadążać w chwili, gdy karta rozsypała się malowniczo, a na jej miejscu stanął syn sułtana. Jego drugie ja niezwłocznie skorzystało z okazji i objęło księcia ramieniem. Książę uśmiechał się serdecznie, był odziany w to samo w czym Kurogane widział go przed chwilą na balkonie. Nawet pachniał tak samo jak zawsze. Ughhh…

No i świetnie, z tego wszystkiego pokłonił się przed tym widziadłem, które było równie prawdziwe, co ten idiotycznie wyszczerzony jego własny sobowtór.

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna roześmiał się perliście i oddał ukłon. Zbliżył się do bruneta, gestem zmusił do podniesienia głowy i przemówił głosem nieco głębszym, niż ten, który był znany Kurogane:

- Jest ryzyko, jest zabawa! Kto się nie odważy, ten nie wygrywa! W innym wypadku nawet ciało młodego boga nie pomoże… – Dźgnął palcem z brzuch wyższego mężczyzny, by następnie sięgnąć po jego turban i naciągnąć mu go na oczy. To nie było szczególnie książęce zachowanie i wprawiło ono Kurogane w głęboką, paraliżującą konsternację.

Czy to już koniec? Oby tak.

Gdy Kurogane zdołał uporać się z turbanem, po księciu i po jego własnym pomylonym odbiciu została tylko migotliwa, złotawa mgiełka.

Uff, koniec.

Yuuko znów okupowała swoją purpurową poduchę, ćmiła cygarniczkę i wyglądała na odrobinę znudzoną.

- Ale to tylko wolna propozycja, Panie. Nie musisz z niej korzystać – wyjaśniła mu, a potem, uznając temat za zakończony, rzuciła plik kart Dywanowi. – Twoja kolej, teraz ty rozdajesz – zarządziła.

Co… to… było…? Niedorzeczność. Nie, raczej wzorowo przeprowadzona lekcja niedorzeczności. Tak, same niezrozumiałe niedorzeczności okraszone grubą warstwą lukru ze stukniętej magii.

Kurogane znów powoli pokiwał do swych myśli. Nie powinien słuchać tego szalonego ducha, bo sam zgłupieje.

Nie, już zgłupiał, bo właśnie podjął w myślach Decyzję.

A co tam. Raz się żyje.

- No dobra… Przejażdżka z księciem. Jasne – powiedział nieco zamyślonym tonem. Następnie wskazał palcem na Dywan. – Gotuj się, kapo. Zabieram cię ze sobą. Ciebie też, niebieska wiedźmo, to chyba oczywiste, że nie zostawię cię tu samą. A ja… na razie pójdę się przygotować. Jakoś. Psychicznie, czy coś.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie i zignorowała Dywan, który zamachał jej chwościkami przed nosem, ilustrując tym samym swe oburzenie na niechcianą wycieczkę, w którą został wpakowany.

- Na wszelki wypadek: proszę uważać na świrniętego tatusia! – zawołała za Kurogane.

- Mówisz o sułtanie, jędzo! Trochę szacunku! – ryknął, a potem z rozmachem otworzył drzwi i wpadł weń.

Po chwili wypadł z garderoby poczerwieniały z wściekłości; kolejne drzwi, te prowadzące do jego prywatnej łaźni, wybrał już dobrze. Dżinina nie skomentowała tej pomyłki, która zdarzyła się jej panu już po raz trzeci w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia.

- Co to za czasy, że już dziwaka nie można nazwać po imieniu? – zapytała rzeczowo wciąż urażonego Dywanu i trąc dłonią o brodę zmierzyła uważnym spojrzeniem jego wyłożony, skompletowany układ kart. – Eh? Znowu wygrałeś?

* * *

**A/N**: Graliście kiedykolwiek w grę o nazwie Dupa biskupa? Ja też nie, ale ona naprawdę istnieje.

A, i już wiadomo, skąd ten tytuł opowiadania...


End file.
